despised to adored
by outofplace
Summary: Sesshomaru stalking? Kagome on a date with Hiten? Scary movies?........PG13 just in case
1. Default

AN: I know you people probably hate reading this but that's just too bad for you! This is my first fanfic EVER so please don't be too harsh on me....please??  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from InuYasha.  
  
Alone  
  
"sigh." Kagome Higurashi was a loner....a self-proclaimed loner. She was just an average girl with long black hair and brown eyes. There was nothing really special about her except for the fact that her parents were rich beyond their wildest dreams because of her grandfather's successful charm business(it had started out as a small little store near a shrine but when the charms grew extremely popular they starting branching out all over Japan).  
  
After her grandfather passed away 5 years ago her father had taken over the business. That's why most people in her school absolutely despised her. The other reason her fellow schoolmates hated her was because she got the top mark for every test, exam and quiz.  
  
Although she was the best academically she just flat out sucked at any athletic activity. Kagome never had any real friends. Sure there were the occasional fakers that only pretended to be her friend because her parents were rich but they joined the rest of their schoolmates in making fun of her in front her face after they found out that Kagome wasn't willing to steal money from her parents just so they would be her friend. She was getting used to being all alone.  
  
She didn't have any qualities that attracted people to her. After constant ridicule for 16 years she managed to create a barrier around herself that blocked out most emotions. When she went to school she was a cold hearted, joyless, stoic, shell of a person. When she was home, surrounded by people that loved her, and that she loved back she was a warm, caring, and loving daughter and sister.  
  
AN: this was just some background info^_^hehe 


	2. A regular school day

AN: I'm so HAPPY that people reviewed. Hope I won't disappoint you in upcoming chapters. I'm going to try doing this chapter in point of views(or kagome's in this chapter). Tell me if u like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.  
  
A regular school day  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Everything's so dull. It's the same old same old. I change into my ugly yellow knee length pleated skirt and my matching ugly yellow blouse and go down stairs to eat. I go to school and guess who comes up to me first?  
  
Of all the arrogant, self-absorbed and rude people why oh why did HE have to come to this school? It wasn't enough that he mocked me in pre-school, elementary school and jr. high he just had to come and tease me in high school too!  
  
Every single morning as soon as I get to my up locker he just has to come with his little gang and twirl my hair with his finger and push my books down and the thing I hate most is when he greets me by scowling and saying, "how's it going wench?" in a mocking tone. Every single morning that's my routine. No one pays attention in the morning because everyone's too sleepy to care. By the way his group consists of the ever snobby Kikyo, the evil Naraku, the high and mighty Kagura and the egotistical Kouga. Now that I think about it Kouga's a lot like Inuyasha, pig-headed, arrogant and conceited. That's probably why they're such good friends, but of course they've had their fair share of fights.  
  
Occasionally Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru is with the group because he drives them to school sometimes. He's sort of like me. He always has a stoic expression on his face like me and he seems to keep his emotions well hidden like me...well unless he doesn't feel any emotions...hah yah right. He looks like Inuyasha except he has silver hair instead of black hair and he has golden eyes instead of violet eyes. They're facial features are similar too but they portray their faces in different ways(ex: Inuyasha smiles, Sesshomaru stays blank). He's 1 year older then all of us and he never really seems to care that they try to annoy me. Of course I just ignore them completely and walk away.  
  
My classes go by fast enough. I love all my classes(i'm a nerd and i know it) except for phys-ed. Oh Kami how I hate that class. I don't enjoy playing sports and I'm not good at them either. Today I found out that I'm failing gym!!! How sad is that? Anyways Ms. Kanna said I had to join an after school sports program if I wanted to pass. She said I could start tomorrow. There were a lot of choices but I chose fencing. I don't really know why I chose it. It was probably because it was the only sport on the list that I hadn't tried yet and I wanted to see how much I sucked at it.  
  
At lunch the regular teasing went on, while I was all alone(this time practically all the school joined in) and as usual I blocked it all out. I decided to go out into the field where it seemed calmer. I usually only come out here at lunch to think and when I do I always see Sesshomaru. I don't know why he stays out in the field all alone since he has a lot of friends but I don't mind.  
  
Again more classes, which I love and then I go home. I usually fling my school bag next to my trashcan, plop on my bed and fall asleep until dinner time.  
  
AN: I know I know I need to write longer chapters. I promise the next one will be loads bigger k? ^_^ And Sango and Miroku will appear soon and maybe Shippo. 


	3. Surprise!

AN: review please!(  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of characters from Inuyasha.  
  
Surprise!  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
Well today I started going to the after school fencing program. I expected Ms. Kanna to be the one teaching us since it's her best sport but surprisingly it was someone else. It was Sesshomaru! I couldn't believe it! Why would he be the one teaching us?  
  
After that little surprise I decided to look around myself to see if I knew anyone there. Of course everyone knew me since everyone hated me. I didn't recognize most of them but I could identify a couple of people that were in my homeroom. I would guess that there were roughly 20 students in the program.  
  
I was taken away from my thoughts when a girl came barging into the gym. She had black hair with magenta highlights and chocolate brown eyes. Looked about my size.  
  
She waved at me while walking towards me and said, "I'm not late am I? Oh, by the way I'm Sango." Everyone either gasped in horror or gave dirty looks at Sango just because she was being nice to me. It was obvious she was new. She had a confused look on her face.  
  
A girl named Eri from my homeroom walked up to her and whispered something into her ear. "So what if she's rich and she gets good marks? All you people are so cruel! You guys........" Sango was interrupted by a stoic looking Sesshomaru who said in a calm tone, "Please stop yelling so that we can start this program. We're already 10 minutes behind." After seeing a stunned look on Sango's face he continued, "Now everyone put on their suits and masks and we'll start." The class was pretty uneventful. All we did was learn a few techniques and Sesshomaru said that we would actually start fencing next class.  
  
I was about to drive home in my midnight blue echo(people called it the geek mobile) when Sango came running up to me. "Hey can I get a ride? My mom just called me on my cell to say that she couldn't pick me up." Of course I was surprised that she was even talking to me but I nodded and led her to my car. "Hey thanks" I just nodded and an uncomfortable silence came over us. "I'm new here...(I sort of figured that)and I was wondering if you could give me a tour of the school tomorrow morning before school started seeing as I keep getting lost." I thought for a moment. It would be nice to actually not be alone but I was skeptical. What if she was just being nice because of my money? "Um, sorry I'm sort of busy in the mornings." Sango looked hurt but I couldn't take the chance. "Oh this is my house. Thanks again for the ride." I drove of.  
  
Ok so maybe I was being sort of heartless but I couldn't take the chance of taking down my façade once again and then being betrayed. I couldn't be naïve. But I still felt bad.  
  
..Next day..  
  
I was sitting at my desk all alone when Sango walked in. I didn't know she was in my homeroom! She sat down beside me and said, "Good morning" in a cheerful voice. I just nodded dumbly.  
  
I actually started talking to her. We talked about music, books, t.v., etc... We had a lot in common. I decided that she was too sweet to be using me. We had different morning classes so we decided to meet outside at lunch. I was walking especially slowly because I had phys-ed first thing that morning. The bell rang and I knew Ms. Kanna would lecture me about the importance of being on time. I bumped into someone since I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. It was the evil, stuck-up Kikyo!  
  
"Watch where you're going! Oh it's you. I saw you with the new girl. Looks like you actually made a friend." she spat. "Yah, I did so why don't you get a life and leave me alone." My tone was calm as ever and I had a blank expression on my face as usual. "Why you little! You'll be punished for that!" I saw her hand coming towards my face as I realized that she was going to slap me! Sure she'd ridiculed me before but she'd never actually tried to hurt me physically! A look of horror slipped through my façade as I closed my eyes. I was waiting for the blow but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru holding Kikyo's wrist back! 


	4. Nice well almost

AN: YAY reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha.  
  
Nice...well almost  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
Sesshomaru saved me! He didn't move for a while (freaked me out) then he left so quickly that I couldn't even thank him. Meanwhile Kikyo looked like she was going to kill somebody. I'm pretty sure I made the right decision when I left right away. She'd scared me! She never scared me before! Hmm...maybe she had a fight with Inuyasha or something or maybe..pms..that would make sense.  
  
As I expected I got an extremely long lecture on being on time. Ms.Kanna didn't give me a detention (Thank Kami) because it was my first time being late since the school year started. ~AN: It's the middle of October. Kagome's in grade 11 and she's 16 years old. She's turning 17 in April.~ We played Volleyball and of course I played dreadfully.  
  
It was finally lunchtime and I went outside after a quick stop at my locker to meet Sango. I waited for at least 20 minutes before I figured out that she wasn't coming. I tried to convince myself that she got held back in class for something and couldn't come out to lunch but I knew that she most likely just bailed. I could feel tears pooling up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back but they fell nonetheless. I'd been fooled again. Still I couldn't be sure.  
  
I didn't feel like wiping away my tears and to my surprise I didn't have to. I felt a hand brushing away my tears. As I gradually opened my eyes I could see the outline of a figure with light coloured long hair. It was Sesshomaru!  
  
"Thanks for before." I said in a blasé tone. He stayed silent and sat down beside me. Silence consumed us. "Why did you save me?" I asked in an indifferent tone. "Why are you teaching the fencing lessons?" "You ask too many questions" he answered in an annoyed voice. "Just answer at least one of my questions." "Sigh, fine. Ms. Kanna is busy after school right now because of personal reasons so she obviously asked me her top student to fill in for her while she was gone. I'll probably be filling in for her for about a month." ~AN: The fencing program is a month and a half long. Sorry for all the author notes.~  
  
Before I knew it the bell rang and Sesshomaru was gone. Maybe he wasn't as mean as I thought he was since he was helping Ms. Kanna and because he was being so kind to me...well sort of.  
  
-----  
  
I was walking to my last period class when Sango caught up to me. Our last period class was the same (History). "I'm really sorry I didn't meet you at lunch! This perverted guy groped me in class and I got detention for slapping him! Can you believe it? Anyways you're not mad at me right?" I felt really relieved. "No it's fine. I ended up spending lunch with Sesshomaru." "You mean that scary looking guy with long silver hair? You talked to him? Why?" "It's a long story but he seemed almost nice....anyways enough about him. Tell me about that weird perverted guy." 


	5. Thoughts

AN: I'll TRY to write longer chapters...hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.  
  
Thoughts  
  
*Sesshomaru's POV*  
  
Hmm......She's interesting. I've known her for as long as my little HALF brother has bothered her. I wouldn't admit it out loud but she's sort of like me. She doesn't let stupid emotions bother her or at least she hides them very well. Then why was she crying? I'm not as heartless as most people think I am. Sure I act cold to most people but that doesn't mean I hate them...well the majority of the time.  
  
I probably shouldn't give Kagome that much credit though. She's most likely not much stronger than the average weakling. Whatever, I shouldn't bother myself with stupid insignificant things.  
  
-------------  
  
My students aren't doing that bad..........naturally since I'm their teacher. But still it's only their second lesson. Most of them are progressing well except for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome you will be practicing with me." I saw a blush adorn her cheeks. Why was she blushing? "Your partner will go with that boy with the ponytail." "What? Wait! NOT MIROKU PLEASE!" I watched as a rather happy looking boy pulled the black and magenta haired girl to the other end of the gym.  
  
"That's not proper form." I said as I adjusted her arms. She blushed again. Why did she keep doing that! It was starting to get a bit annoying. "Stop doing that." I almost commanded in a composed voice. "Stop doing what?" "Blushing" "I'm not blushing." She simply stated. "Well you were." "Whatever."  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
Why did I blush? I don't blush I ignore! Stupid face of mine...reddening whenever he calls my name or touches my arm. Maybe it's because he actually acted nice to me. I KNOW I don't like him well at least in the girl boy way. I just know I don't. He's too stoic like me. Oh well looks like I'm not a very likeable person. At least not on the outside.  
  
"Hey wait up!" I hear someone yell. As I turn around I see a very pissed off Sango jogging towards me with a cheerful looking um.....Miroku? (Yah I think that's his name) walking quickly behind her. "Hi Sango. Why is the perverted guy following you and why are you so peeved?" "Guess." "Um let me think he groped you for the 10th time today?" "Wow you must be psychic or something! By the way can I get a ride again?" "Sure"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sango yelled straight into my ear. "Sadly, I'm not here to talk to you dear Sango. I just wanted to ask Kagome if I could get a ride." No surprise he knows my name. Sango gave me a if u give him a ride I swear I'll get you back for it really badly glare right at that moment. To get her back for yelling in my ear .... "Sure Miroku why not. You can sit in the back seat with Sango. You know she's been talking about you so often lately." "Oh really? What has she been saying?" "Oh things like...mhfmfmfm" Sango covered my mouth so that I couldn't finish what I was saying. I think she got the vibe that I was going to make up a bunch of nasty lies about how she loves him.  
  
Amazingly Miroku (and his hands) didn't even get within 30cm of Sango during the whole ride. It probably had something to do with the fact that Sango looked like she could slaughter an army. I dropped Miroku off first. He thanked me and gave Sango a wink before getting out of my car. I dropped off Sango and drove straight home.  
  
As I turned the corner I could see an ambulance and a bunch of police cars parked in front of my house. I started panicking! Had something happened to mom, dad, Souta?  
  
I parked my car on the opposite side of the street and walked over to a policeman. "What happened?" "I'm sorry miss this area is off limits." "But I live here." The policeman stayed quiet for a moment before saying in a depressing tone "I'm sorry miss. Mr. Higurashi was killed by a robber earlier this afternoon."  
  
"What?" I saw a blanket of darkness engulf me.  
  
My eyes gradually opened. I saw a face. It was my mom. She looked gloomy and tired. "Mom!" I wailed. I just sobbed into her shoulder until I fell asleep.  
  
*~Dream~*  
  
I look around.  
  
I'm in a field.  
  
There are pink and orange flowers everywhere.  
  
It's unbelievably sunny.  
  
I have to shade my eyes with my hand to see.  
  
My dad is standing a couple of meters away from me.  
  
He starts running.  
  
I try to run after him but someone is holding me back.  
  
I turn around to see who it is.  
  
It's hard to make out who it is at first but my vision is getting clearer.  
  
It's......its........Kikyo!  
  
Naraku is standing beside her and they start laughing.  
  
*~End Dream~*  
  
AN: It was longer right? 


	6. Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.  
  
Cry  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
The funeral was on thursday. Many people came. Some were business partners but they were for the most part close friends. We don't have many relatives.  
  
We were all thoroughly depressed. Souta acted as if nothing had happened at first. I think he was in denial. He refused to go to the funeral. Now (Saturday) Souta won't come out of his room. Mom and I are really worried about him.  
  
Mom...well she seems fine but I know she isn't. I can hear her crying in the middle of the night. She thinks that she should be strong for us and take over the role of the head of the house.  
  
I'm just miserable. I miss him so much. Sango came by last night. She was a huge comfort. She let me cry on her shoulder for at least an hour. She understood what it was like to lose someone close. Sango lost her mom when she was 10.  
  
I found out who the murderer was the day after dad's death. It was Naraku. It was all caught on our security cameras. He tried to steal some money from our house vault. When he heard someone come in (dad) he panicked and killed him. I hated him before but now I loathe him will all my soul now. He took away my dad and for what? Money. Everyone is money hungry. There's nothing wrong with it but look what it's done. For one it's killed my dad.  
  
Naraku's hearing is in 2 weeks. I could kill him myself if I got the chance.  
  
******************  
  
*2 days later*  
  
Another wretched school day passed by. My mom said that I could stay home if I wanted to but I said no. I needed something to take my mind off of dad dieing.  
  
The people at my school at least had some heart. Right now I wish they didn't. They acted nice. I needed them to treat me as they did before. I needed them to act as if nothing had happened so that I would have a reason to burst out at them.  
  
Even Inuyasha didn't bother me. His whole group didn't bother me except for Kikyo. The rest had the sense to leave me alone.  
  
"I heard your dad died. It's a good thing too. Him taking all the money and leaving nothing for the rest of us." "Don't talk about things that you don't even know about you cold-hearted B****! You didn't even know him!" "I don't think I would have wanted to."  
  
I just lost it. I exploded. I let out steam. Before I new it we were in way more than a catfight. She got on top of me, pinned my arms down with her knees and pulled out a knife. I didn't try to stop her. She was about to stab me when Sesshomaru intervened. He saved me once again. I wish he had just let her do it. At least I would have been with dad.  
  
After he got Kikyo off me he grabbed my wrist and brought me somewhere. My eyes were blurred because of my unshed tears.  
  
We stopped. "What were you doing? You could have been killed." "Your point? No one would have cared. No one would care about the school nerd disappearing to never return again." "I thought you were stronger than that. I thought that you wouldn't let a measly death hurt you so much." "Well I'm sorry for loving someone." I let the tears fall. He hugged me close. I really didn't care what he was doing at the moment.  
  
"Go home" I heard him say while letting go of me. "Wait I don't think you should go home alone. You're not in a driving state." He started walking in the direction of the parking lot. My knees collapsed and I just sat there. I didn't have the energy to get up. As soon as Sesshomaru realized that I wasn't following him he walked over and picked me up bridal style.  
  
He brought me to his car and carefully placed me in the passenger seat. He walked over to the other side, got in and buckled his seat belt. "Buckle up." I didn't budge. Sesshomaru reached over and buckled my seat belt for me.  
  
*Sesshomaru's POV*  
  
The drive over to Kagome's house was silent. She broke down. I can understand how she felt but she should have been strong. I learned that a long time ago. Right after my mother passed away my father revealed that he was secretly having an affair and had had a child. I was sad and I was angry. My mother passed away and on the same day of her funeral he announced that he would marry another woman! And on top of that he already had a child with her that was only 1 year younger than me!  
  
It was all a huge mess. I hated my father but I couldn't show it because he could have thrown me out. Still even though I didn't show it I detested him.  
  
I could feel the anger rush into me then I snapped out of it. The whole reason I unlocked these memories was because of Kagome.  
  
I looked over to see how she was doing. She was sleeping! Well it could be expected with the day she had.  
  
I pulled up to her house. I asked her earlier where she lived. I shook her lightly. She moaned and grumbled and attempted to swat my hand away. I shook her a bit harder. Again she just moaned and grumbled. I shook her relatively hard and she still didn't wake up!  
  
I did the only thing that I could think of that would wake her up (or any girl for that matter).  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
I was having the weirdest dream. A bee kept trying to sting me and each time it tried harder and harder. Then I felt something warm on my lips and I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes........... 


	7. Pervert!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha.  
  
Pervert!!@#$%^&*()!  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
OH MY KAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sesshomaru's kissing me! "PPPPPPPPEEEEEEEERRRRRRRVVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRTTTTT!!" I pushed him off me then I slapped him hard. "I didn't think you were the type of guy that took advantage of girls when they were obviously in distress! Urgh"  
  
"I was merely trying to wake you up since using force wasn't working. I didn't want anymore of your drool on my car seat, plus you snore." How could he say such a cruel thing? And I really didn't snore did I? "Well just when I thought you weren't anything like your brother you prove me wrong. You're every bit the pompous, conceited, arrogant, ostentatious and plain mean boy that Inuyasha is!" With that said I got out of Sesshomaru's car, slammed the door and marched heatedly towards my house.  
  
*Sesshomaru's POV*  
  
She slapped me! How could she? Well she did find me in an awkward position. It's not like I kissed her because I wanted to. I merely did so to wake her up since she's such a heavy sleeper.  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
Why did he do that? He SAID he did it to wake me up but how can I be sure. Maybe I'm just flattering myself. On top of that I had to blush..............during my first kiss! How embarrassing!  
  
I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard someone come into the house. I walked downstairs to see who it was.  
  
It was mom. She looked drained. It was probably because she wasn't used to doing so much work. Usually she just stayed home and helped dad now and then when he needed her at work. Now she was working full time. I gave her the warmest hug I could give.  
  
"Thank you sweetie, I needed that." With that said she slowly walked in the direction of her bedroom. Maybe I worry too much? That's what dad always said.  
  
*Sesshomaru's POV*  
  
STUPID Inuyasha. How can he be so impertinent? Right after her father die's he plans to make her suffer even more. I'm almost certain his girlfriend more than influenced his little scheme.  
  
^^~Flashback~^^  
  
"You get the dye and I'll get the rest. Ok I'll meet you in the cafeteria right before the morning bell rings. We'll get her right after 2nd period. See you tomorrow. Bye." Inuyasha was talking to Kouga in the secluded confines of his room. What he didn't know was that his half brother was eavesdropping on him.  
  
"He's planning to pester Kagome so early after her father's death! I mean I didn't expect Inuyasha to stop but I didn't think he would be so cruel as to start again so early! It would be of no use to threaten him. He would never listen. I'll just have to keep a close eye on Kagome."  
  
^^~End Flashback~^^  
  
The bell rang for the end of second period. I walked into the hall promptly to look for Kagome. Then I saw Inuyasha. OH NO.....  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update:P I had writers block. Oh and sorry about the length of this chapter. I just had to write another cliffy.^_^ 


	8. Watch

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.  
  
AN: Again sorry for all the cliffies. I'll really TRY to stop writing them as often**.  
  
%Watch%**  
  
The bell rang for the end of second period. I walked into the hall promptly to look for Kagome. Then I saw Inuyasha. OH NO.....  
  
**Sesshomaru's POV**  
  
Inuyasha will pay.  
  
Kagome just walked out of the school gymnasium when I saw Inuyasha. He was hiding behind a corner with multiple bottles of what looked like hair dye. His idiot friend Kouga was hiding behind the opposite corner with a couple of identical bottles.  
  
There was an oily substance all over the floor where Kagome was about to step. Right after the oily substance was a white fluid. I couldn't determine what it was.  
  
Kagome seemed like she was deep in thought. I don't think she was exactly looking where she was walking.  
  
Even with my lightning fast reflexes I could not save Kagome from what she was about to encounter.  
  
She walked right on to the oily substance and slipped. Kagome fell on to the white fluid, which by then I presumed was glue. Her firm behind (AN: Haha Sesshomaru is having naughty thoughts lol jk) was stuck. Ok, maybe it was super glue.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha and Kouga were sure that she was glued down they came out from behind the corners and started squirting the dye all over Kagome's head.  
  
Silence. Unexpectedly everything became silent. No laughter, no teasing just silence. It seemed like everything froze.  
  
Slowly but surely Kagome got up. She didn't seem to mind that there was a huge hole in the butt area of her skirt at the moment. Her hand met Inuyasha's face with a loud smack and then Kouga's with an almost identical loud smack. A single tear slid down her beautiful face. Then she just walked away.  
  
Away from all the greasy haired, followers. Away from Inuyasha. Away from Kouga. Away from me.  
  
Kagome didn't even spare me a glance. What am I talking about? Her sparing ME a glance? If anything I would be the one to do that.  
  
But maybe she thought I was behind this. That I planned this whole charade. Well anyways I didn't care.  
  
I walked away in the opposite direction.  
  
**Kagome's POV  
**  
"They were so, so, ignorant, uncaring, and they were just down right being mean." I sobbed and sobbed into my soft cushiony pillow while dye descended down my face and neck to drop down on my sheets.  
  
I heard the front door open. I continued crying. "Hello? Kagome are you home honey?" I responded by crying some more. Mom was coming up the stairs. She opened the door and I could feel the weight of her body sink down on my bed.  
  
"Oh pumpkin what's wrong." mom asked. It was clear that she could see the enormous hole in my skirt and the dye in my hair. "It's nothing." I choked out. Then an idea hit me.  
  
"Mom can we go to the mall?"  
  
AN: It's not really a cliffie. And plus most chapters of a lot of stories end with some sort of cliffhanger.....right? Oh and sorry about the short chapter again. I think it's just sort of the way i right. I don't like dragging things on.


	9. New

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.

AN: I'm not sure if I'll be updating more often or less often during the summer. Sorry people! I went to South Korea for a while. I know this chapter is super late but um...............forgive me?

**New  
**  
__

_Kagome's POV_

My mom and me went to the mall. I decided that I wanted to change from my geeky, hated self to something that everyone would love.

#Operation New look#

We went to a well-known hair salon and spa called "diff" to get a new look. They started off by putting different shades of brown highlights in random places all over my head. Then they layered my hair. My longest strand of hair came up to about my shoulder.

I got my nails painted in a light pink colour.

Next we went to a top beauty shop. I bought every shade of eye shadow, lipstick, lip gloss, eyeliner, nail polish, and mascara they had.

On top of that we went to 8 clothing stores and spent at least a $500 in each store. I was finally taking advantage of the fact that my family was rich. I never spent this much on clothes in my entire life!

At the last store I wore my outfit out. I wore a magenta tank that ruffled up at the sides (that showed my stomach and a some cleavage!), a denim mini mini skirt and a pair of strappy magenta stiletto heels.

Souta was home when we got back. He just gave me a funny look and went upstairs.

_Sesshomaru's POV  
  
_

OMG! Today I saw Kagome and so did every other male in my fencing class. They were all staring at her! She looked so different! She looked.............well nice? Not that she was a sore to the eyes before but now she accentuated her body more. But of course I'm not interested in those kinds of things.

The strange thing is every time a man gawked at Kagome I felt a TINY bit of EMOTION towards them. I'm not sure which one though (not that I've felt a lot).

_Kagome's POV  
_

Every guy today was looking at me in a way that guys normally didn't look at me and Miroku groped me! He never groped ME before. Although I felt flattered I also felt like beating him to a pulp, which Sango thoughtfully helped me with.

The most surprising and uplifting thing was that no one was being mean to me. The second most surprising thing was that I saw Sesshomaru staring at me too! Of course I just blushed and looked away and he just pretended like he hadn't done anything.

At the end of fencing class a really popular, good-looking guy named Hiten came up to me and asked me out so I said yes even though I felt like I was betraying someone for some reason.

_Sesshomaru's POV  
  
_

As I walked out of the gym after teaching my fencing program I heard Hiten, an arrogant boy that was known for going a little too far with women ask Kagome out. She accepted! I couldn't believe how naïve she could be.

Later that night I found myself stalking Kagome and Hiten on their date.


	10. Stalker

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.

AN: OMG! It's been such a long time since I updated. I'm very sorry! I started high school last last year now and I've been incredibly busy ever since. Lots of unpleasant and pleasant things have happened since I last updated. I hope I won't disappoint you too much with this new chapter. Please review!

**Stalker**

_Kagome's POV_

I was so excited to go on my very first date with Hiten. After school Sango helped me choose an outfit to wear. We listened to music as we deliberated. It took a while to choose because of the size of my vast new wardrobe.

We finally decided on a flowy black skirt that came right to my knees. We also selected a deep purple t-shirt that had the words rock on on it. To finish the outfit off we chose purple converse sneakers and some silver bracelets. I wanted to keep it really simple.

Hiten and I were going to go see a horror movie to my dismay. I felt a cold bead of sweat fall down my face just thinking about it. I couldn't stand the sight of blood, ghosts, vampires etc. They gave me nightmares.

The last time I saw a horror movie I screamed so much the usher asked me to leave the theatre. I couldn't say no to Hiten though. He seemed so eager to see the movie.

At exactly 5:00 p.m. the doorbell rang. I heard someone answer the door. "I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled. "How do I look?" I asked Sango. "You look great! Go have fun!" she wished me with a smile.

Hiten was waiting for me in the living room. When I walked into the room he instantly smiled. "You look great." he said with enthusiasm. I smiled back shyly in return. My nerves were taking over. I could feel my palms dampen with perspiration. My heartbeat sped up. Hiten looked brilliant in a plain green button down shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was in one long braid as usual.

The car ride to the movies was uneventful. We talked casually and I was becoming more comfortable, but I kept feeling like someone was following us.

_Sesshomaru's POV_

It took all my willpower to stop myself from growling. That scoundrel put his arm around Kagome. He was TOUCHING her. The couple making out loudly behind me really didn't help either. The lights dimmed signaling the beginning of the movie. It was some stupid movie called rise from the depths . Obviously something Inuyasha would watch.

I didn't pay much attention to the movie. I was too focused on Kagome and Hiten. She looked anxious while he looked smug.

Soon after the movie started, Kagome screamed at what I guessed was a scary moment. Hiten hugged her closer. I wanted to punch him. Before I knew it he was kissing her. She was starting to fight Hiten off when to my surprise I'd punched him. My body felt like it was moving on its own. I also realized I'd grabbed her hand and was walking out into the parking lot.

_Kagome's POV_

It all happened so fast. First Hiten was kissing me aggressively then his nose was bleeding and I was in Sesshomaru's car. When I realized all of this we were parked near a local park. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards a bench.

"How could you go on a date with that rogue," Sesshomaru screamed at me. "All he did was kiss me," I found myself saying. "So you're saying you liked it? It didn't look like it to me," he retorted. "Why do you care anyways?" I whispered back. There was silence for a moment. "I don't know,' Sesshomaru growled back as he walked away.

I didn't want to go home so I just sat there until I got cold. It looked like I had a complicated knight in shining armor and maiden in distress relationship on my hands.


End file.
